


Она торгует, а море меняет облик

by Melis_Ash



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Шанса занимается торговлей, а не добрыми делами.





	Она торгует, а море меняет облик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [She Sells Sea Shells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248538) by [reinadefuego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego). 



В первый момент Шанса не произносит ни слова, когда морская богиня входит в её лавку. Слова не могут ни передать ощущение природной мощи, что исходит от неё, ни дать достойное объяснение острому желанию, что разгорается внизу живота Шансы в тот момент, когда Калипсо смотрит на неё.

— Калипсо, — Шанса выдыхает и делает шаг назад от рядом трав на столе. Калипсо здесь, во плоти. Что ж, морская богиня определенно заполучила её время. — Это ты.

— Ты помогла Барбоссе?

Слово «помогла» предполагает, что Шанса сделала это по доброте душевной, в то время как дело обстояло с точностью до наоборот. Шанса занимается торговлей, а не благотворительностью. В её роде деятельности ничто не может быть получено без какой-либо разновидности равного обмена.

— Мы заключили договор.

— А что насчет нас? — говорит Калипсо. Шанса — та, кого она вполне способна понять. Нет ничего свободного, кроме любви, и это слишком ненадежная вещь, чтобы быть включенной в какую-либо форму сделки. Её дреды покачиваются на вечернем ветерке и её юбка кружится вокруг неё с каждым шагом как если бы она была центром водоворота, расходившегося кругами в беспокойном океане. — Что насчет нашего соглашения?

Шанса протягивает руку и притягивает Калипсо к себе так близко, что может ощущать запах соли на коже морской богини, затем наклоняется и касается губам её уха:

— Оно было расторгнуто с твоей смертью, но уверена, мы всегда можем заключить другое.


End file.
